Battle Of Archangels
by The SunRunner
Summary: Azazel has returned with a vengance for the one who bested him, and with the help of the the nasty little fire fairy, Sparkler, he intends to take his revenge and "put the mud-monkeys in there place." Can mystery solving Dipper Pines, carefree Mabel Pines, warrior angel Samuel Sanctuary, and water fairy Trixie Aquaring stop them? Or is Gravity Falls going to war, and its doom?
1. The beginning

_You controlled a rage that others can not begin to know, all for the sake of greater good._

_You saw someone who had lost so much, hurting, and you wrapped your wings around her, offering her a piece of new family. You chased away her pain._

_You have loved selfishly, doing for others not because it was right, but because YOU loved them._

_You know a gift that few of your kind have experienced, and are grateful for it._

_You stood up against War, even though you were SMALL and WEAK. Then you endured his hate, and bested him all the same._

_Now you are BIG!_

_Now you are STRONG!_

_Rise now; Child,_

_Rise now; Sword,_

_Rise now; Samuel!_

_Rise now;..._

_Archangel of Humanity!_

Sam's eyes shot open, royal blue light burning out from his right one and emerald green light burning out from his left. He was forcefully yanked up, like a puppet on invisible strings, and stood straight, suspended in the air. Silvery light seemed to be fighting its way out from beneath his skin, setting his entire body aglow with it and casting long shadows behind all the light touched. The light from his body illuminated everything in the no longer dark room, and behind Sam a great shadow spread, not of his body or the things in the room, but of his wings, massive and hawk like, outlined to the last detail from behind Sam's back. Objects around the room began to shake, and a wave of energy went out over Gravity Falls. It was a subtle energy, and only people with heightened psychic awareness would be able to feel it, but if they could it would send them doubling over in pain.

Dipper, who had been sleeping out in the living room with Sam during their sleepover, was immediately woken up by the light and the shaking objects. He called out, "Sam!"

With that Sam stopped and dropped onto the floor, letting out an awful grown as he rolled onto his side. "Ooohhh man...Sorry, Dip. I've been getting power surges ever since my fight with Azazel."

Dipper walked over, examining Sam. "Why haven't I seen them before?"

"They never happened when I want, or they're at least moderately useful." Sam forced himself up, not groggy at all after what just happened. "You should try getting back to sleep, I probably won't be getting any rest after that."

Dipper was hesitant for a moment, a little worried for his friend, then he lied back down. It was early morning, the sky still had hints of darkness that the sun was starting to chase away. As Dipper tried to fall asleep again, the lights in the living room were flipped on, and Mabel ran out into the room wearing her floppy disk pajamas.

"What happened?! I was dreaming about hot zombies vs mummies in Paris when the attic started shaking!"

Waddles waddled out behind her, oinking once.

"Well it looks like none of us are getting any sleep. It was nothing Mabel, Sam just had a power surge. He's good now."

"Oh...In that case, who wants breakfast?"

"I'm game for some eggs and bacon."

"Squeee!" Waddles ran behind Mabel, it appeared that somehow he knew what the word bacon meant.

Mabel stroked the pig's pink head. "It's alright, Tiger. Sammy's just joking."

"That is one smart pig"

In truth, he wasn't actually that smart. He could just sense an event accruing at that moment that the others could not.

_Elsewhere_

While the three kids were talking about breakfast, on a hill a few miles from Gravity Falls red light sparked into existence, and a horse made of red fire appeared with two passengers on its back. Sparkler jumped off the celestial steed, and landed with her feet firmly on the ground.

"That was amazing!" Sparkler looked up at Azazel still mounted on the creature. "Is that what it's like when a demon travels?"

"Yep. Pretty cool, huh?"

It was. Sparkler had originally threatened him to not do anything but get her to Gravity Falls, but Azazel had other plans. She quite liked traveling like a spirit, like Azazel thought she might. The moment she had gotten on the horse of War, he had taken her on a little joy ride, running through dimensions, taking her into space and giving her a first-class view of the trillions of stars making up the galaxies, and seeing other wonders of the "high places" that few beings other than spirits have ever seen. Azazel too dismounted the monstrous horse, gently landing on the ground.

"Lets see what we can find out about our enemy, shall we?"

Azazel turned in the direction of Gravity Falls, and concentrated on seeing what was happening there. Many demons had the power to spy from a great distance, and he was using that power to gain an advantage on Dipper, Mabel, Sam, and Trixie. After a moment though, he stopped, bellowing in rage "Are you kidding me?!"

"What is it?"

The devil was clearly mad, he ran his hand through his dirty blond hair and muttered a few choice curse words. He outstretched his hand, as if feeling the air. After a moment of careful observation, he stopped and turned to the nasty fire fairy.

"It looks like Sammy's getting better, the angel's taken a few precautions. There are wards surrounded the town, and stretching several miles around them. They seem to be like the ones around Sam, they stop me from spying on them and sensing what's going on behind them. We're going to have to try a different approach."

He was right. The wards running around it not only kept the secrets of everyone there safe, and it also kept Azazel from more or less blowing up the entire town.

"So what do you have in mind? And why don't we just go in there and crush them?"

"Because Trixie would try to get involved, and I know you don't want to really hurt her unless you HAVE to."

Sparkler mauled over the idea, and after a moment said, "Point taken. What are we going to do."

Azazel had been thinking it over. If those wards were present then it stands to reason that there might be other defences. He looked to Sparkler, "I'm going to gather information. You stay here, I've got something I need you too do."

He ran exactly what he wanted her to do over to her, then he spread his wings behind him. That devil's wings were terrifying, big and black, resembling a vulture's wings, with every feather on them glistening with a metallic sheen. With a great flap of those wings the fallen archangel rose from the ground smoothly into the sky, a twinkle of joyful malevolence in his eyes that now glowed yellow.


	2. The calm

The sun had eventually came up, and the people in the Mystery Shack were starting to move about. Stan came into the kitchen wearing his less formal attire: A tank top, a gold necklace, striped blue boxers, slippers, and his glasses and fez. The kids were sitting at the table, having cereal. He greeted them, "Mornin, Gremlins. Mornin, Freak show."

Sam responded to him before his niece and nephew, "Morning, Cheapscate."

Sam did NOT like being call Freak show, it brought up unpleasant memories. The meaner kids growing up had made fun of him with that name for his unnatural ash grey hair, and eyes that didn't match. In truth, those kids were jealous of Sam. He looked exotic, yet still very handsome, even at a very young age anyone could see that, and the fact that he was a oddity only worked to feed that image. He was unbothered by Stan calling him this though, between them it had become a playful cycle were he calls Sam Freak show, and Sam returns the insult by calling him Cheapscape.

Dipper and Mabel spoke to their gruncle in unison. "Morning, Stan!"

He walked to the frig, then sniffed a carton of eggs. Most people don't do this, but Stan thinks that he can smell if the eggs are bad even when they're still in the shell. He took those eggs and got to work on his breakfast, leaving the kids alone.

Mabel ran off to get dressed after she plopped her bowl in the sink, and Sam and Dipper did the same.

_Later_

Sam examined himself in the bathroom mirror, he had gathered his clothes and gone in there to change a few minutes before. His hair was grey like the ashes of a fireplace, his right eye was royal blue, his left eye was emerald green, and his skin was that olive tone that when winter pasted would always come out after a few hours in the sun. He looked at his clothes, dark blue jeans that had served him well over the summer, and a white shirt with a hawk designed onto it that had seen quite a few of Sam's adventures that summer vacation.

After approving of how he looked Sam went out of the bathroom to find the other kids. Dipper was dressed like he always way, while Mabel had her a sweater with a fruit bowl on it and a light green headband halding her hair out of her eyes. Sam walked down the stairs and jumped the last five steps, he smiled at them with his usual wolfish grin.

"So guys, what's on the agenda today?"

Dipper nodded to him, "I heard awhile ago a kid took over town hall in secret, and was using it as a base of operations. After questioning some people, it sounded like the kid was Azazel. So I thought we should investigate, and see what he was doing there."

Azazel's operations in the town hall had been back before Sam beat him. After the devil found out what he was and the powers he had, he began experimenting and eventually made contact with others of his kind. A few had taken to serving him because they remembered the power he had, some hid in fear knowing he was out of his cage, others did not think any demon who would take on a mortal shell and live as a human was worth serving, and others just waited on the sidelines to see what would happen. With his new servants and budding power he took up resistance in Gravity Falls' town hall, making plans to get his full power back and satisfy his ambitions.

Sam would never be able to forget the vicious beating Azazel had dealt him, even breaking both his wings. He winced as he remembered it. "That's probably for the best, the dude wanted to break the human race, and who knows what else? He's not going to be gone forever, so I guess it's probably a good idea to find out if he had other plans while we can." Sam looked out into the forest. "But before we go, lets get Trixie. She might be ticked if we solve a mystery without her."

Dipper and Mabel quickly agreed, and walked to her house while continuing to chat with each other. They didn't notice a shadow moving about along the undergrowth. Azazel thought it was rather insulting to have to hide like this to get what he wanted, that was for lesser demons after all, not a devil of his authority and power, but he know he would have to put up with it since Sam could see him if he was invisible. He was gathering information, and the fact that they hadn't checked town hall yet means that they were unprepared, and there wouldn't he other defences in store. He had check elsewhere around Gravity Falls, and nothing suggested that there would be unpleasant surprises for him and Sparkler. He was forming a plan as the kids talked, and would stick around for a few minutes longer just to make sure they weren't aware of something he wasn't.

_With Trixie_

Trixie Aquaring was currently sitting in a tree near her home, humming to herself. She had her blond hair back in a ponytail, and she wore a blue tank top with a rain drop designed on it, a white belt, and white bell bottoms (All curtacy of Mabel Pines). Normally she only ends up in a tree when she's trying a stunt and fails to the point where she's thrown into it. Today though, she had let out her wings and flown up. She sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the view, until she heard people coming.

Dipper had broken away from the Sam and Mabel, and had gone up ahead to see Trixie. He tromped along the beaten path that had been worn down by constant foot travel. He was going to Trixie's house, and didn't notice her up in the tree. The water fairy got a mischievous grin on her face, and with her giant, blue, dragonfly wings buzzing softly, she flew around as quietly as she could. Dipper didn't notice the soft buzzing, or Trixie quietly landing behind him. Trixie took a deep breath, and placed herself right behind him.

"HEY, DIPSTICK!"

The moment Trixie yelled, Dipper spasmed and had a little heart attack. The boy fell on his butt, and the second he saw Trixie laughing until her sides hurt the panic left his chest. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again! You sure live up to your name, Trixie."

Trixie just stuck her tong out at the boy and gave a little wink. "Thank you."

The others arrived soon, and Trixie caught them up on her prank. To Dipper's irritation they all laughed. After they got their fill of comedy, Sam ran by what they were planning with Trixie. This was all Azazel needed to see. He left them, undetected.

_With Sparkler_

The fire fairy had gotten to work on what Azazel had told her at once. Now she had made four stone bears, summoned a murder of phoenixs, and several other dark magic creatures. She stood before them all, admiring her handy work.

"Nice foot soldiers, my dear."

She turned around and saw that Azazel had appeared behind her. She gave him a little wink with a smile, "Thank you. Are we ready to go in?"

"Not quite. I'll be right back, I just have to visit an old friend of mine. See you soon." With that Azazel gave her a little kiss on the cheek, then vanished again.

_Unknown Location_

Darkness. That's all there seemed to be as Azazel moved through that world as a spirit in his true demonic form. He was massive beyond belief, larger then most can comprehend, and for those who could, they would be rendered paralyzed with terror at the fallen archangel's shear size and power. Any other demons and various spirits who had been in this world fled from it so that they were not trampled by his flight. Before you ask, no, this is not the underworld. It is merely a dimension by which beings like Azazel could communicate with others.

Once he had reached it, Azazel stopped. In his true form he had the head of a goat and legs to match it, with massive black vulture wings. But the most terrifying aspect of him was both his size, which WAS several times larger than the planet earth, and his eyes that burnt like fiery yellow torches. He sent his thoughts out, using this world as a means to speak with "Him." Since demons are immortal, they don't have much use for mortal words, words change over the centuries after all, so they didn't have their own language. They just used their thoughts to communicate with each other, and his psychic message right then translated roughly to, "LUCY, I'M HOOOOOOOME!" Azazel laughed at himself.

Almost instantly another message was sent back to Azazel. "I see you're out and about again, brother."

Azazel sent another message, psychiclly laced with hints of self satisfaction. "Of course I am! Was there ever any doubt?"

"A little. It did take you about 10000 years to finally manage your escape. I was starting to worry near the end."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I bet you're wondering why I've contacted you now. The thing is-"

The mind at the other end of this conversation cut him off, and finished it for him. "You're ticked off at a Power, and you hope that I'll provide the demons to insure your revenge."

"...Will you?"

"No."

"WHAT?! Nick, you can't do this to me! Are we not at war? Did you not-"

The fallen at the other end cut Azazel off with a psychic wave that was deafening to the devil, like his mind itself was just sucker punched. "QUIET! You're messing with things you no little about, Azazel, all for the sake of your little grudge! There are forces at work on both sides! There are rules, precautions, our moves are calculated! What you intend is reckless, and you can't win the way you want, Azazel! Keep it up like this, and you're going to end up thrown back in your cell! You may continue as you wish, but you can not achieve victory through your current plan."

Azazel remained silent for a moment. "Are you going to help me?"

"No."

"Are you going to hinder me?"

"No. Others may help you if they wish, but I won't order them to. All I will do is sit back, and watch that Power gut you."

Azazel was silent a moment again before he finally responded, "Goodbye."

Shortly after that Azazel reappeared before Sparkler, appearing as a 13 year old with pale skin, dirty blond hair, grey eyes, and goat horns that ran along the side of his head. He seeped anger as he approached Sparkler. The fire fairy questioned him impatiently, "So, is your "friend" going to help us?"

"No!" Azazel snapped. "We're going to have to change our tactics."


	3. The Storm

A shadow fell over Gravity Falls. It is not a shadow like the ones cast long behind trees by a summer sunset. No, it is a shadow that lingers over the soul, a shadow that reaches through the spirit and presses the malevolence of its master on every living thing. The birds fled from the sky, the beasts ran from their dens, some dogs hid under the table with their tail between their legs(Though to the credit of all the Canis lupus familiaris family, most of the dogs growled and tried to protect their families from the impending evil, even though they knew it wouldn't do much good.), and the gnomes scampered from the forest like their adorable little gnome pants were on fire. For regular citizen of that sleepy town of Oregon this darkness went unnoticed, but for incarnated angel Samuel Scott Sanctuary walking through the streets with his friends, he could feel it.

Sam shivered horribly in a muscle spasm. He rubbed his arms like someone might on a cold day. "Berrr! Did any of you feel that?"

Sam's friends look at him in a peculiar way. Trixie raised an eyebrow, and said, "You serious, dude? It's like 90 degrees out here."

Another shiver went through Sam's body, "I know, but...I swear it's like I felt wind coming off ice."

Mabel grabbed Sam's shirt sleeve, and started pulling him, "It'll pass, Sammy. Just keep moving, like a gerbil who drank too much caffeine."

"I guess you're probably right...in a way."

They kept on there way, navigating the streets to the center of town. Trixie pointed out Andri on the other sidewalk to Sam, giving him a nudge and a wink. She never missed a opportunity to try to poke fun at Sam's crush. "Hey, there's your girlfriend, tiger. Want us to put off the trip to town hall so you can spend a little time alone with her?"

Sam was embarrassed, but fortunately for him he was very good at taking all the fun Trixie could have out of it when she tried to embarrass him. He whispered in her ear, "Will you finally ask Dipper out?" Trixie blushed instantly when he said that and shut up. Sam chuckled a little, and added, "That's what I thought." Trixie stuck her tongue out at him.

The raven haired girl saw Sam from across the street, and they made eye contact. Andri waved at him, even at that distance they could still make out the color of each other's eyes: Andri's bright amber ones, and Sam's mismatched blue and green. Sam waved back to her shyly, they were still coming to terms with their feelings for each other.

Elsewhere, above Gravity Falls, Azazel glided through the sky. He told Sparkler his plan, and that she'll just have to wait a little longer before she could act. As he descended, unseen, his massive vulture like wings filling with the wind and carrying him to the spot the plan required him to go. He landed on top of town hall and got into place, standing on the edge of the roof looking down upon all the mud-monkeys scurrying about their little lives, completely oblivious to the creatures made "higher up." His contempt for them was deep seated, made even worse by the time he spent living while he thought he was a human.

While the devil looked down on all of them, the kids walked around the corner to the main street. Dipper was the one leading the way down the sidewalk as they came closer to their destination, the hot day making sweat perspirate on his brow, but fortunately his hat kept that to a minimum. He turn to the others when they were there, "This is it, guys. Lets see what we can find." He turn back to the town hall, and kept going. But when they were in the shadow of the great building, Mabel stopped in her tracks.

Dipper and the others saw this and turned to her. "What is it, Mabes?" Dipper asked her, genuinely concerned by the shocked dread on his sister's face. She just stood there, in the shadow of the building, her eyes fixed on a position on the roof.

Dipper followed her gaze, and he to stood there in mute terror. Sam and Trixie saw this and followed their line of sight, when Sam found the source of his friends fear he exclaimed, "Oh no." On the roof of the town hall, smiling wickedly, was Azazel. He didn't really seem to move, all Azazel did was open his mouth, but the moment he did sulfurus fire spewed forth in large quantities, like a wall of flame crashing down from above. The shear amount of hellfire that came out was monstrous, it would have set the entire street, every shop and building, every car and tree, ever man and women, on fire. But Sam's right eye glowed with royal blue light, and he bellowed in defiance, "NO!" He thrusted his hand up and cast the fire into the sky before anyone was singed, while every citizen screamed in panic.

Azazel spread his wings wide behind him, the people who saw this weren't sure what to make of it, until he stepped forward, right over the edge and with a single flap sent himself up into the sky. He yelled out a challenge to down below, "Come and get me, Sammy!"

Sam couldn't face him head on, Azazel was too powerful and the shockwave created between them would destroy gravity falls. Sam's wings manifested on his back, pure white with a metallic sheen, and he rose off the ground to his enemy before his friends could stop him. When he rose, Azazel dived, a sword that appeared to be made of fiery yellow light formed in Azazel's hands. Everyone on the ground gasped and screamed as they saw angels charging each other, one with white wings and one with black. As the devil streaked right at him, at the very last second Sam disappeared. Azazel went right through were Sam would have been, and he kept moving downward, while he was in a physical form he had to obey physical laws...mostly. Azazel changed the direction of his momentum and evened out significantly closer to the people of Gravity Falls, they could all perfectly see him.

Sam reappeared out of the way, and with his right eye lit up with light he cast fire at Azazel his hand, swinging it across in front of him making a fall of flame jump forward. He didn't have to get him with his sword, he only destroy Azazel's physical form, and he would be sent away. The people below felt the heat from Sam's fire, and all looked in awe at the bright flames that exploded in the sky. Azazel's eyes glowed yellow, and the fire wraping around him was extinguished.

Azazel landed on the edge of a roof and look to Sam, clearly enjoying the presence of a audience. He spoke to Sam, "Pretty clever. Putting wards around the town so that I couldn't spy on you, or simply incinerate the whole area at once. That means I have to get close and personal, where you MIGHT be able to prick me with your blade."

Sam's confusion was evident on his face, and he asked, "What wards? I didn't place anything up."

"Oh?" Azazel said sarcastically. "But there are wards stretching for miles around this entire town. They weren't here last time we fought."

"Well I didn't put them there."

Now it was Azazel's turn to be confused. If Sam didn't consciously place that protection around this sleepy town, then why did they exist?

He shook it off, it didn't really matter. His sword formed again and he rushed forward with speed that was would have been impossible for creatures of the flesh. Sam was still hovering in the air, suspended by his giant hawk like wings, he didn't really have time to react. His own sword that looked like it was made of condensed blue/green fire appeared in his hand, and he raised it to take the blow from the other sword. It shouldn't have provided him with any protection, it shouldn't stop the other sword, it shouldn't have the power to match Azazel's, but it did. The second the swords met there was a flash of white light, and a shockwave that felt and sounded like a sonic boom went out, causing glass to shatter and people to fall over, but Sam's sword remained in tacked.

Some shouted out that it was the end of the world as they tried to take cover, others were too intrigued to look away. Azazel and Sam were thrown back by the force they generated. Azazel looked onto Sam, he just couldn't make heads or tails of it. The last time their swords crossed Sam's angel-blade shattered, why was this time different? Sam was just as shocked as the devil he was facing, but didn't think very much about it, he charged him with his weapon raised. Azazel saw him coming and did the same. Their presence in time actually sped up while they charged each other, so that the time around them seemed to be moving at a crawl, and causing them to move so fast the people too awe stricken to leave couldn't see their motions, only the flashes of white light and the shockwaves that followed them.

The two enemies rose higher into the sky as they clashed, and Sam began to glow, it looked like his body was made out of polished metal or gem. Eventually as their presence in time returned to normal, Azazel spoke in his natural voice, which sounded like thunder if it could talk, "ENOUGH!" He pushed with his mind against Sam, knocking the boy out of the sky in titlewave of kinetic energy. The angel fell to earth, looking like a meteor streaking downward out of the heavens. Fortunately his body didn't just look like it was made out of glowing metal, he was nearly indestructible by traditional means in this state, but he still felt the blow Azazel struck with as he crashed down, taking out a large part of the libraries wall.

Azazel watched his fall, and could hear people screaming in horror as they watched the angel cast out of the sky. He smiled malevolently, he like their terror. When he saw Sam crash through the library, he dived after him intending to finish him off, his eyes burning with fiery yellow light.

Sam picked himself out of the rubble, he need to act fast, or at least buy himself some time. A Power(warrior angel) couldn't stand against a fallen archangel, only another archangel could do that. When he finally picked himself out of the rubble, he saw Azazel coming at him and instantly knew what to do. Several thousand years ago Azazel had been beaten and impressioned by the archangel Raphael, and he still harbored a fear of being put back in there by him. Sam's left eye started glowing with emerald green light, the same power as Raphael's, then when Azazel got close enough, Sam let out a blinding flash. Azazel saw the emerald green light, and memories of the archangel came up, filling him with panic and temporarily overwhelming logic. He fled, Azazel disappeared the moment he saw the light, and fled.

Sam stood up, and looked through the hole in the library. He had to act quickly, Azazel would be furious when he realized Sam got him with that trick twice. He found what he was looking for inside, a pen and some paper, which he grabbed and started writing a message on madly. It took him a moment, but he worked as fast as he could, which was a good thing because the moment he finished the last sentence it became clear that Azazel was VERY mad.

Sam was ripped out of the library by a invisible force, the sheet of paper he had been writing on gripped in his left hand. He was hurtled out and up at a tremendous speed, like he has riding a rollercoaster that had malicious intentions, rising higher and higher into the sky until he was directly over the center of Gravity Falls. Azazel was up there, floating in the air like he didn't even need his wings, and his angel-blade in hand. When Sam was right in front of him he stopped, instantly, gripped by Azazel's power and unable to move.

Azazel's eyes shown with hate as they glowed yellow, and he said with venom in his voice, "You can not possibly imagine how much I hate you right now."

Sam struggled all he could, physically trying to thrash, to attach Azazel with flashes of blue/green energy, to teleport away, but he couldn't get out by any means. Azazel only said, "It's useless to fight, but I always admired your spirit. You never had a chance to match my power, but you still tried, I gotta respect that. Kinda like if a mud-monkey was lined up to get shot, and yet they still raised their middle figure to the people shooting them." Azazel raised his sword above his head, contempt for this angel blazing in his eyes, like mirrors reflecting all the hatred in the world. "Only an archangel could stop me, and you knew that. But you still insisted on being a royal pain in my butt."

Azazel saw Sam struggling, but he didn't see the piece of paper he had crumpled in his hands, or his molecules shifting as he tried to teleport away. In a single motion Azazel slashed his sword across Sam's side, and brilliant blue/green light shined from beneath the warrior angel's skin. He let out a horrible sound in his natural angelic voice, and everyone on the ground fell over as they covered their ears in pain. Then he fell. Right out of the sky, he fell. Sam crashed down to earth in a glorious ball of teal light.

When he fell a hundred stories at least, he hit the ground and that light he shined with exploded. When it cleared, Sam's body lay motionless in the middle of the street, a imprint of his wings spread wide burnt into the ground beneath him.

All of the citizens watched him in horror as he fell, and screamed when they saw him laying there. Azazel descended from the sky, his image blurred as he took on a more demonic form to adress these people. When he landed on the roof of the town hall he stood 12 feet tall, his body looked like it was made of polished black metal, he had the head of a goat and legs to match, his eyes burnt like yellow torches, and was very hairy. They all held terror in their hearts as they looked upon him, and then looked upon the body of Sam. Azazel grinned wickedly, that was still clear even when he had the head of a goat.

Azazel spoke with his natural voice, grant it a little toned down so they didn't go death, so that all the people of Gravity Falls could hear him. And when he spoke huge birds made of fire flew through the sky above them, phoenixs, and creatures of dark magic ran around the people, threatening to attack anyone who tried to run. "GOOD PEOPLE OF GRAVITY FALLS! YOUR ANGEL LIES DEFEATED BEFORE YOU, YOU HAVE BEEN SET FREE! REJOICE! I DO NOT MEAN YOU ANY HARM, I DO NOT MEAN TO HURT YOU, I SIMPLY MEAN TO LIBERATE YOU, TO GIVE YOU TRUE FREEDOM AWAY FROM HIS KIND'S RULE! I OFFER UP CHOICES, PROTECTION, A CAUSE! AND I WILL PROVE IT!" The attention of everyone was on him for what he said next. "THERE IS A MONSTER HIDING AMONG YOU!" He pointed to Trixie, and she glowed with a aura of blue magic and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop her wings from coming out. "A FAIRY! SHE HAS HIDDEN, AND USED YOU AND YOUR HOSPITALITY TO HER ADVANTAGE! I NEED HER, AND YOU CERTAINLY DON'T! TAKE HER AND BRING HER TOO THE EDGE OF THIS TOWN, WE WILL TAKE HER FROM YOU, AND YOU WILL NO LONGER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THIS INHUMAN CREATURE! BUT IF YOU RESIST US THEN WE SHALL RETURN AND TAKE HER OURSELVES, AND CRUSH ANYONE WHO STANDS IN THE WAY! YOU WILL HAVE MARKED YOURSELF AS AN ENEMY IF YOU RESIST, AND WE DO NOT WANT TO BE YOUR ENEMY!" A unrest settled on everyone as they looked from the exposed Trixie to the monster above them. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE GRAVITY FALLS UNTIL YOU HAVE GIVEN HER TO ME! THE BORDERS WILL BE PATROLLED BY THESE CREATURES, AND THEY WILL ATTACK AND KILL ANY OF YOU WHO TRY TO FLEE! MAKE YOUR CHOICE GOOD PEOPLE, AND BE NOT IDLE IN IT!"

With that he disappeared, leaving the people to look with fear at the defeated Sam, and gawk at Trixie's blue dragonfly wings. But Trixie didn't care that her secret was out at the moment, her eyes were filled with tears as she tried to make her way to Sam. Dipper and Mabel did the same, also crying at the sight of him.


	4. The Rage

**A/N: Sorry for how long this took, I was doing family stuff. And I was lazy -_- But I've run down my writer's block with a car, and I'm back on track.**

Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie forced their way past people to Sam's body, laying there on the asphalt, and there were tears starting to run down their faces. All of the people around them were terrified, they had just seen an angel cast out of the sky, a demon claimed he had set them free and that they must serve him, and a fairy was revealed to them. They all gawked at Trixie and her wings, there was mutters about grabbing her before she ran, but the shock of everything was too much for them to acted just yet and take a crying girl by force. But the most dangerous part of their situation was that they were quite simply: scared.

Trixie fell onto her knees as she looked at him. She placed her hand on him, giving him a little shake and whimpering, "...Sammy?" He didn't respond, didn't move, didn't open his eyes, didn't wake up and let his little sister know that it would be all right. Dipper and Mabel were next to her, overlooking Sam while the tears began running down their face. They weren't the only ones who came to Sam's side, Andri bit her lip fighting back her own tears, feeling so confused, and Sam's parents had ran when they saw their son fighting and now were next to her. Sam's father normally didn't show any emotion, but now his face was filled with pure hate, and the only thing that kept him from a pointless and idiotic attempt to take revenge against Azazel was his desire to comfort his wife, who was crying to the point of hysteria. Sam's dad had always know about Sam's angelic nature long before Sam himself knew, but his mother hadn't, and she didn't care or understand what just happened, all she knew was that her 13 year old boy was gone from her.

Trixie placed her hands on Sam again, and repeated what she did before, putting more force into it each time he didn't respond. "Sammy...Sammy!...SAM!" She beat her fist against his chest, screaming out, "WAKE UP, FEATHER BRAIN!" But he didn't.

Trixie wept, Sam had been taken from her, just like everyone else she had loved. Her eyes were stained red from her tears, but they turned blue, and as they did the weather over Gravity Falls shifted unnaturally. Moments before it was a hot and sunny day, but now thick grey clouds obscured the sun, there wasn't a speck of blue sky for miles. Then a chill came on the wind, and the snow started falling from the sky. When she was angry enough Trixie's magic would make anything nearby made of water explode, but this wasn't anger or hate, it was despair.

Dipper placed his hand on her shoulder, trying in vain not to cry too. Through watery eyes Dipper saw something in Sam's hand, he had to pry it out of his grip but he eventually got a piece of paper with Sam's hand writing on it away from him. Mabel looked at Dipper's find, and Trixie forced herself to look at it too. It was a last message Sam had taken the time to write them.

It read: "Okay guys, if worst comes to worst, and I have a strong feeling it will, I have something I need to tell each of you:

-"Mabel, keep being cheerful, I need that as a promise. It's more important than you could really understand. Keep up your beautiful smile, NO MATTER WHAT. Even if you only do it in spite, be cheerful, be optimistic, and be brave. Be all those things for me.

-"Trixie, I promised you that I would always be here, even when everyone's gone, and that you wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Well I will keep that promise, and I will come back, but I need a promise from you. Promise me that you'll be here to come back to, I need you to make it through this, little sister. I don't think it'll be worth coming back to if you're not here.

-"And finally for Dipper, and this is the most important part so listen up! You have to remember, humans are better than angels, and they're going to need someone to remind them of that. They're going to need someone to show them the way."

They each finished reading the note at the same time, Dipper put his arm around his sister and Trixie, and pulled them close, biting his lip trying not to cry. Around them people were talking and pointing to Trixie's wings, a sense of unrest crackled among all of them and built, until finally someone spoke up.

It was Robbie who stuck the metaphorical match that started the fire. He seemed to have a little anger in his voice, masking his fear, "Well...Someone grab her!"

_Elsewhere_

Sparkler flew down, she was laughing her head off, it was brilliant, absolutely brilliant, Azazel had played everything perfectly. He inspired fear, taken out the annoying angel, would get Trixie handed to them on a silver platter, made a clear path for her to kill Dipper, and he did it all theatrically. Now she went back to where they agreed to meet earlier, Azazel said he had another surprise for her. And he sure did. Laid out on top of a grassy hill Azazel had placed down a picnic cloth, and had a basket next to him. He had even made the air around it significantly warmer, getting rid of the chill Trixie's magic had set in.

Now Sparkler wouldn't admit it, but she found this incredibly romantic, and she was a little touched seeing that he prepaired this for her. Plus she could smell delicious spicy food inside that picnic basket. She REALLY like spicy food.

Azazel produced a large plate of spicy indian rice, with beef, mushrooms, onions, and several other little things giving it substance. He brought out two forks and offered one to her, casually saying, "Fun fact. The recipe for this kind of rice was given to humanity by a demon."

Sparkler took the fork and sat down. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Demons give secrets like that all the time, I taught humans the art of warfare, and how to make and use makeup."

Sparkler raised an eyebrow. "Makeup?"

"Hey, it's way more evil than you think. Anyway, my kind give secrets like that to influence humanity all the time. Angels do it to on occasion. We do it with our own purposes, and they aren't always destructive. The dude who spread this recipe around simply wanted to have this food more available for his enjoyment. But when you give something like that to a human, they always use the knowledge to get an edge on others. Which is another thing I hate about the mud-monkeys, so corrupt by nature. Which reminds me, use that firefly you made so we can watch them, you're about to see the true nature of the humanity."

Sparkler conjured a magic fire that hovered a few inches above the ground after she took a bite of the rice. The fire served as a kind of window by which she could look through the eyes of any of her dark magic creatures. Looking into the flames of that fire was like looking through a window, where you could see everything on the other side crystal clear.

Azazel and Sparkler sat comfortably as they watched people try to grab Trixie. She tried to fly away, but one of them threw a hefty rock, and it scraped along her back, not only leaving a nasty scratch, but chipping her wing. Now she was grounded, and couldn't use magic. The people closed in and grabbed her.

Now Dipper was furious. His anger at it all: his lost friend, Azazel's arrogance, these scared people taking Trixie, just seemed to boil up inside his all at once. His fists shook with rage, tears welled in his eyes, and when he opened his mouth to bellow at them, there was venom in his words. "HEY $$****S!"

Much to Azazel's surprise, everyone stopped where they were and looked at Dipper, listening to him. Dipper continued with just as much poison in what he said, "I just saw my best friend die, and his last words to me were that humans are better than angels! WHY DON'T YOU START ACTING LIKE IT?!" The twelve year old huffed, rage still turning inside him.

Sheriff Blubbs spoke up, uncertain. "But t-that thing said it would kill us if we didn't."

Dipper spat at them, "He also said he "freed" us, but we have to serve him! He said he wanted to "liberate us", yet he has threatened you, put you under lockdown, and placed a slave's collar around your neck expecting you to obey him absolutely or be killed! You know who does stuff like that?! A RAGING PSYCHOPATH! And you're going to hand a girl who has done nothing at all to you, over to him on a silver platter! That's disgusting!"

They all remained silent, just standing in shock of the little boy's hate. Finally one of them stammered, "W-what do you expect us to do?"

Dipper thought frantically, "Salt. Lots of salt. Those things, the dark magic creatures, they turn to dust if they touch it. Spread some on the ground, and if they walk on it they are destroyed. The same goes for iron, they can't touch it. As for the phoenixes, just do to them what you would do to any big bird that was annoying you, and they turned to ash. I'm saying fight back."

They just looked at him. "And that thing. You can't fight powers like that."

Dipper didn't have an answer to that, but fortunately he didn't need one. Sam's dad, Solomon Sanctuary, did that for him. His royal blue eyes that resembled Sam's right one shot up from his grieving wife, "Yes you can! I know how, and I can give you all you need."

That was something no one expected, not even the devil watching them. Slowly the people began to let go of Trixie. None of them really wanted to take her, but when you're scared you often do things you're not proud of. Trixie ran over to Dipper and Mabel, who immediately hugged her.

Dipper said to the people, "Gather salt and spread it around, make a line of it along every window sill, doorway, and anyplace else you want to keep them out. Also find lots and lots of cold iron, and gather it all in one place." To his surprise they actually did it, getting to work right away.

Solomon placed his hand on Dipper's shoulder, looking at all three of the children, "You three are coming with me, I'm going to need a little help." He turned to his wife. "Arael, you need to come to, there are things I have to show you."

Sam's mother, Arael Sanctuary, took a breath in, and sucked it up for now. She was a very strong woman, and her dad and grandpa had been major role models for her while she grew up. They had taught her something above all else: When the world falls apart around you, don't just fall down and cry, suck it up and make a difference, you can morn later but crying right now won't help you or them. She was going to cry more later on, and it took all of her self control not to do it now, but at the moment it would only make things worse.

_Elsewhere _

Azazel turned to Sparkler, "Well that was unexpected. I guess it's time for another change of plans."

Sparkler rolled her eyes. "Does this happen a lot?"

"No….almost never. And now three times in less than a day. It's like…." His anger started to build again. "I can't win this way."


	5. The Preparations

_Somewhere _

The senior temptor sat comfortably in the back of the hand crafted oak chair in the house of one of his more successful "Patients." In the last half century Screwtape had made a habit out of reading the newspaper, and his secretary, Toadpipe, brought one to him daily at a requested time. This Patient was currently having a lunch party with his contemporaries, all of which were completely unaware of the newspaper reading demon's presence.

While he was reading, he did not notice every man and women enter a trance like state and walk out of the room without a word or gesture. A moment later Toadpipe walked in, looking unusually distressed. She approached her employer (Though she technically didn't get paid in a traditional sense, so "employer" is not the right word), and spoke to him, clearly nervous. "Ehhm! Excuse me, sir, but your appointment is here."

Screwtape casually folded up the newspaper, and faced Toadpipe. His voice was drenched with the heavy sarcasm that he was so fond of, "I'm am older than the human race, one of the most respected tempters of the bureaucracy, and undersecretary of my department. I'm sure that through the course of all these phenomenon, I effectuated them by forgetting appointments. I, off all demons would know if I had a meeting with one of my associates."

"Yes, you see….he made an appointment just now, and we can't say no."

Screwtape cast his secretary a sceptical look, "And who curse tell is so important that you feel the need to disrupt ME?"

"The Horseman of War!" A voiced boomed through the room, and when Screwtape looked to whom it belonged, a shock went through his core. Dressed in black was Azazel, looking terribly full of himself. "You may leave us now, Toadpipe."

Toadpipe disappeared before her boss could object, not that it would have done any good, they were both terrified of Azazel. The senior temptor tried to regain his composure. "Ah, the great Azazel! Corruptor of humanity, patron of war, rider of the red horse, destroyer of virtue. To what do I owe the pleasure and privilege of gracing me with your presence?"

Azazel strutted up to another comfy looking chair, and plopped down, looking like he owned the place, and he might as well. "You see Screwtape, I thought it would be a good idea to see the how the tempting business was doing since my imprisonment say… 10,000 years ago? I've lost track. I also wanted to talk with you on this matter."

Screwtape's felt like a imp was flipping out inside his stomach. "Yes…" He laughed nervously. "Ha ha… and how have you found it, most wise devil?"

Azazel leaned forward, clasping one hand in the other and resting his forearms on his knees. "Disgusting." He said flatly, like it was the statement of fact that he knew better than anything else.

Screwtape wanted to disappear right then, but he couldn't, and even if he could there was no place he could run from Azazel. "M-my lord?"

Azazel came closer to him, gently, almost affectionately, whispering into his ear, "You should have listened to The SunRunner's warning."

The undersecretary felt his very soul turning white with demonic terror as the meaning of Azazel's words washed over him, at first like the trickle of a stream, then like the crushing force of a waterfall. Azazel placed two fingers on the place where the joints connecting Screwtape's arm to the rest of his body, then there was a flash of fiery yellow light, and Screwtape writhed on the ground screaming in agony with his left arm gone.

Azazel looked down upon him. "I am powerful, but I am only one. Yet I did what all of you could not, I corrupted the whole world last I walked the earth." Screwtape continued to writhe. "If you're wondering, the reason you can't disappear and how you could be affected by a physical wound in such a way, it's because I am holding you here by my might." His eyes smolder with disdain. "I understand what you can not comprehend, this is how I was able to corrupt all of them before, and I will not tolerate this weakness in our ranks."

Screwtape tried to run, but it was useless. In his own pathetic way, he did something honorable, he accepted that what was to happen was inevitable, and braced himself for the end. But the end didn't come, what happened next was more terrifying than the attack, because he couldn't comprehend way Azazel did it. Azazel's eyes glowed yellow and he twisted his hand, then the senior tempter's arm reformed and the pain was no more.

Azazel then spat words onto him, "Someone dear to my heart taught me that when you fail you should be offered another chance, and she gave me more chances then I probably deserved. So be thankful for the lessons of a old women taught to a little boy not too long ago." Azazel winced at the pain inside his heart as memories of his nana scolding him, then offering him up love all the same, perked up inside him. "So here's how it goes, you are going to command demons within your department to come to Gravity Falls, Oregon, and obey me. Understand? You have fail utterly time and time again, and I am going to change that by teaching what you as a demon can not bring your pathetic minds to comprehend."

_Gravity Falls _

"Um...Sir? What are we doing here?" Dipper said nervously, Solomon Sanctuary was a pretty terrifying man. He stood next to the big man and his wife with Mabel and Trixie outside of Sam's house.

"Because there is something you all need to see." He walked around the edge of the house, motioning to them all to follow. They stopped when he stopped and stood over the cellar door leading down. The door was bound by thick chains made out of cold iron that were covered in a coat of rust, like dried blood, and held together by a large lock. Solomon looked over them all of them, his royal blue eyes coming to gaze on his wife, with her emerald green eyes. He said to her, "Arael, you told me the day we got married that every marriage was entitled to a few secrets, everything would be terribly boring if one knew EVERYTHING about the other. That's why you never asked what I did in here, but given light of everything… you need to know the purpose of this cellar."

Sam's father took out a heavy iron key, and a moment later the chains slid off the door and rested at his feet. He said to Trixie, "Mind the chains, as a fairy they would hurt you like a hand to the burner." He threw the door open, letting a musty smell rise up, and revealed a stairway down. He began to descend, and they all followed him.

The stairs went down, grey cinderblock walls growing higher on either side of them as they went deeper into the darkness, certainly deeper than any cellar or basement they had ever seen. They seemed to be going down for several minutes, though that might have just been their imagination, before they came to solid ground beneath their feet instead of stairs. When they reached the bottom, there was a hallway, but none of them could see what was at the end because Sam's dad was in the way. When Solomon stopped, Dipper peaked around him, and saw that they had came to a door, which he would have been interested to know was made out of palo santo wood. But Dipper wasn't even paying attention to what kind of wood the door was made of (Would you under normal circumstances?), what he was paying attention to was the the pieces of yellow-blown paper pinned to the door, with sigils on them drawn in some reddish substance.

"What are those thing? The pictures?"

"Demon warding and other magic seals, plus a few archangel sigils. I don't want any spirit or supernatural creature getting what's in here."

Trixie didn't recognize any of those symbols, but she could feel the power they gave off. It was a little unsettling that a human had access to heavy duty magic like that. "Wow. You sure must take demon protection seriously."

He chuckled, "You have no idea. Those plants in the garden around the house actually have magical properties that keep away demons, protect against demonic attack, and stop supernatural forces."

His wife looked at him. Something clicked. "So that's why you planted the garden when we moved here."

Solomon nodded his head. He wasn't a gardener type, so he pretty much let the plants run rampant, but the powers they had were too important to just let them go. Most of the work he put into it just was to keep it alive, and stop the blackberries from choking out the other plants (It's a vicious invasive species after all). He had planted them before Sam was even born. (Now are you wondering why this man would plant stuff to keep away demons before Sam, an angel, was born to him? Are you? Are you? *Jumps up and down excitedly* Don't worry, I'll get to that in a little bit. ;) )

He looked over all of them, his expression was completely blank like it normally was, but his wife had a talent for picking up on what he was really feeling. She could tell that he was actually a little sad when he spoke to them, "Behind here is something no one in Gravity Falls, other than me, knows about. I think it's time I shared the secret with someone." As he said it, Arael Sanctuary could feel an almost relief coming from him as he turn and opened the door, and flipped on the lights on the other side.

All of them walked through, as they did they felt this kind of soft warmth starting in the pit of their stomach and spreading through the rest of their body, making them feel light, it also made Trixie think of honey for some reason. This was of course, before their jaws dropped. On the other side of the door was a large room, the walls had a been covered with various seals and symbols, a huge bookshelf sat to the left filled with at least a hundred tomes, a table was placed in the center and was covered in a number of things, like a white linen square cloth two by two feet with the most bizarre design any of them had ever seen, drawn on it, there sacks and barrels placed to the side of the room, a rack to the right held a curious arsenal of weaponry like a double-edged sword, a staff, a knife, an old gun, and a kind of wooden steak. There were other things, like a shelf covered in little talismans made of different metals, and a manikin wearing a white linen robe.

Solomon Sanctuary walked passed all of the gaping kids and his wife, to a big comfy looking chair that's cushions seemed a little squishy. He turned around the plush chair bound in brown fabric, then sat down on it, looking over each of them.

Mabel was spinning around on her heels, her eyes filled with wonder, "What is this place?"

He answered casually, "My study."

Dipper scratched his head, and questions started pouring out, "And why do you have something like this? And what's all that stuff? How'd you know stuff that keeps out demons? Can you really help beat Azazel? Wear did you get all this? Why is it hidden?"

He was silent, seeming to be remembering something, then his wife spoke and got his attention. "Sol, please explain."

Sam's father took a deep breath in, and said four words. "I am a sorcerer."All sets of eyes were on him, they wanted more, so he continued, "I'm part of an order called "_Discipulus Prudentia." _Our purpose is mainly protect the human race, often from demons and such, and to persevere magical knowledge."

Dipper said sarcastically, "Some job you're doing, a dream DEMON called Bill Cipher invaded my gruncle's mind about a week ago."

"Bill Cipher?" Solomon laid back in his chair, and a look of placid smugness covered his face. "Who do think kicked him out of Gravity Falls last time?" Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie looked at the man with ash grey hair who was grinning at them. The shock at what he was implying hit them like a locomotive. That would mean that this ordinary human would have to have beaten one of the most dangerous creatures they had ever met.

Areal had remain quiet for most of this time, but spoke up again. "Hun, explain."

Solomon took another deep breath, then started up again. "I don't have time to tell you how I came into it, but I became part of the order of sorcerers I mentioned before back when you and I were first dating. The gist is they were better than the guys I was with, and they saw the potential I displayed. Both in terms of potential talent, and potential virtue. Again, too long to explain. I advance through their ranks quickly, and was part of a group of people that specialized in dealing with… tougher problems over larger areas. It was part of the reason I wanted to move here when you and I got married. Plus it was perfect: close to family, not to big, scenic, and wild enough for my tastes. But anyway, it came to the attention of my colleagues the things that were happening here. Including Bill Cipher. After they got the information they needed, I volunteered to come here deal with the danger the principality posed, and to deal with another issue. After a weekend of checking the place out, I bought a home here and moved. In the following weeks I studied, undermined, faced, and banished Bill. I stuck around after this for a lot of reasons: I was semi-retired, I was a married man after all, my "brothers" and "sisters" often have one person stationed in a specific area to keep a on things, which became my job by choice, and there was word about a secret society around here. Since we like keeping tabs on those I was suppose to observe. I haven't found much other than something about "Blind Eyes."'

At the end of story they all were quiet, simply contemplating this. Only his wife broke the silence, when she let her head back and laughed. "That explains so much!" She leaned back against a wall and continued laughing. "I...haha...should have figured that before. But I meant it when I said every marriage is entitled to a few secrets. I'm impressed you managed to keep this one under wraps for so long." She wiped a tear from her eye that had sprang forth from the pure comedy of the matter. She was genuinely amused. She then walked up to her husband, and kissed him right on the forehead. "Good job," she whispered.

Trixie looked at the woman who might have been taking the discovery of a old and possibly life changing secret a little TOO well. "Are you seriously okay with him keeping something like that from you for what? 16 years?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, I am."

Trixie shook her head, "Your family is so weird, Sam." Then she remembered that Sam wasn't there, and she thought she might cry again, as a little sorrow pieced her heart. She bit her lower lip trying to keep her cool.

Dipper saw her pain, and placed her arm around her. She felt a little comfort from his touch. Dipper spoke up to them. "So what do we need from here anyway?"

Sam's dad had been looking in his wife's eyes, and had lost his train of thought. "Umm… Oh! Yes, the bags and barrels. I'm going to need help carrying them out. The bags are full of exorcised salt, and the barrels have holy water in them. When an angel falls, they cut themselves off from heaven, and that process causes them to lose their glory, and changes their nature. 'Pure' substances that are also conductors of energy like these hurt them if they come in contact with them. A line made of this salt will keep them from crossing over a place. Holy water on a patch of land will weaken them if they stand on it. And you can only imagine how much it hurts if they touch any of it."

He picked up an empty sack and started place other things in it, like several charms, the staff, the sword, and the knife, the robe, sheets of this yellowed brown paper, jars of what might have been blood, and few other trinkets. "We'll need all of these too."

Trixie levitated several barrels of holy water out with her magic, Mabel and Sam's mother carried as many bags of exorcised salt as they could, with Mabel that was only one bag that was too big and blocked her line of sight, causing her to bump into a lot of things on the way out.

Dipper noticed a jar filled with a viscous purple substance, labeled 'Tumtum sap.' He picked the jar up in his hands. "What's this?"

"Don't touch that!" Solomon Sanctuary snatched it out of the boys hands. "Why do I even have this out?" He places it in a cupboard, and locked it. "Sorry about that, but hands off." He pointed to several books laying out. "I'll need those, can you grab them?"

"Absolutely." Dipper was admittedly a little curious to see what was in them if he ever got the chance to sneak a peak.

When they were all out, Sam's father did one last thing. He went to an iron bound box, and flipped it open. He reached inside it and pulled out a silver ring, which he slid neatly onto the middle finger of his left hand.

**A/N: What did you think of this chapter? For the record, TheBigZ1 is the only person in the world who should get the what the Tumtum sap is about. It's a little easter egg I hid just for him. Don't feel left out, I'm giving a special prize to the first person to figure out and explain what Azazel meant when he said, "You should have listened to The SunRunner's warning." Good luck to you all!**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who's kept reading so far. I haven't said it before, but you guys have been a major factor in what has driven me to become better. Thank you. So send me a review, It keeps me going, and it lets me know if I'm doing a good enough job for you guys.**


	6. The Revelation

**A/N: The winner of the special prize is a "guess." And your special prize is that you get to ask me ONE question about anything. It could about me, the characters, or even a spoiler. So fire away, and I hope you like the answer.**

_Trixie _

The snow had stopped falling now, but there was still grey clouds overhead, and a chill in the wind. Mabel and Trixie were in town helping out, they had split up from Dipper, who was going to the Mystery Shack to check on their gruncle, and to do a few other things. The people of Gravity Falls had done what Dipper said, and they had gotten all the salt they could find and started spreading it around (This was also to remove some of the snow and ice that coated the ground), and they had piled all the cold iron they could get their hands on in the middle of town, some even carried a little around with them. Just in case.

Trixie looked over everyone working, and sighed sadly. Mabel placed her hand on Trixie's shoulder, she could tell she was thinking about Sam. Before her thoughts could drift to anger for the devil who did that to her big bro, Trixie spotted a splash of bright color that appear particularly brilliant with the grey clouds overhead and the white show underfoot. It caught both Mabel's and Trixie's attention immediately.

"What's that?" Mabel asked Trixie.

"Lets find out." Trixie started walking towards it, and Mabel came too.

They were rather amazed by what they found. Sam's body hadn't been moved, and a imprint of his wings was still seared into the ground beneath him (For those who are fans of the show 'Supernatural,' you probably know what that looks like); however, the ground around him had been cleared of snow, great cracks had opened up in the asphalt, and from those cracks orange California Poppy flowers (Which were also abundant in Oregon) had forced their way up.

"W… What happened?" Mabel, despite being sad to see Sam lying there, couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful it looked, and how peaceful Sam seemed surrounded by those flowers.

"That would be my work." Andriana, with her wavy raven colored hair, now stood next to the other two girls, with a small smile on her face.

"You did that?"

"Yeah. My powers affect plants, so I made them grow. Sam's favorite color is orange, so I though Californian poppies would be nice."

Mabel looked over Sam, she bit down on her lower lip. "Aren't you… sad?"

Andri smiled, and placed her arms around the two sad girls. "Nope." When she saw the horror on their faces, she continued. "I can still feel him. You know how me and Sam are connected? While I can still sense him, somewhere."

Mabel giggled. "You two are like a combo of complete opposite things. Like super spicy hot nachos, and a ice cold blue raspberry slurpy! Totally different, yet good together." Mabel's stomach started to rumble. "And now I'm hungry." Mabel left to find those things, and somehow she found them, don't ask how.

Trixie looked at Andri, the incarnated demoness gave a small smile, and hugged Trixie, she seemed to need one more than her. Then she let go and told her goodbye, s black smoke seemed to form and condense on her back, and huge black falcon wings appeared and spread on her back. With a few flaps, Andri took to the sky. The people who saw this just kind of shrugged it off, it wasn't the strangest thing they had seen today. Andriana went higher and farther away until she vanished from Trixie's sight.

Trixie looked to where Andri vanished, then back to Sam, the heartache came back when she saw him. Trixie folded her arms, and walked away. The full force of everything was beginning to sink in. She wanted to find someplace secure she could be alone.

She let out her wings, and flew to the lake. She always went to water when she was upset. She found a nice quiet spot, took her hair out of the ponytail she kept it in, and let it hang while she sat down. She wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them close to her chest.

"Oh Sammy…" Trixie whispered. He was… gone. Just like everyone else she loved. Her secret was out, the people would probably never trust her again, and were most likely going to kick her out once this was all over. Meaning she'd never see Dipper or Mabel again. And even if they didn't drive her out, her grandma was going to FLIP when she found out they knew she was a fairy.

She squeezed her legs tighter against her chest, and tears started rolling down her face. Normally Sam would show up to dry her tears, wrap her in his big soft wings, tell her it was alright, and tell her stories until she fell asleep. He was the only real family she had left, her mom was dead, her "sister" was evil and wanted to kill Dipper, and she could barely ever see her grandmother.

When she and Sam first met, they didn't even like each other, but now… now Sam was her annoying older brother who always got the last laugh, and even though he absolutely loooooved to tease her, he loved Trixie to death even more. She didn't want to be alone anymore, and Sam promised her that he'd still be here, even when everyone else was gone. The tears began to roll harder, and she started to shake "Sammy… SammySammySammySammy!" She buried her face, with her currently blue eyes, in her hands as it started to snow again, and flat out sobbed. "He's gone… He's gone, he's gone, he's gone, he's gone!"

_Trixie!_

Her head jolted up from her hands. She could have sworn she heard Sam's voice. When she saw no one around, and was about to go back to crying, she felt this warm touch, right on her heart. It rested there for a second, then crept outward through the rest of her body, filling her up, the warmth melting all the pain away. When it reached it's peak, she was filled up with… 'hope' is the best word. But it was also mixed in with happiness, love, and compassion. It was like the sweetest hug Sam had ever given her had wrapped itself around her heart and spread through her whole body.

This… love. This hope. This spiritual hug from her big brother, lasted for a moment, then slowly dissipated, but its memory remained. Trixie stood up, fresh tears in her eyes, only this time, they were tears of joy.

Sam had promised her that he would come back, and he was going to keep it. She started to giggle. Sam was coming back!

She was about to run/fly back to town as fast as she could, and hug Dipper, Manbel, and Andri to death, sing a little, and put on a fireworks show. She was that happy. She was so happy that she didn't notice what looked like living smoke overhead condense into a demon with leathery bat wings. Until it snatched her.

_Dipper _

Dipper bolted into the Mystery Shack, huffing. He yelled out, "STAAAN!"

His gruncle came run as fast as he could from the living room, wearing his less… 'formal' attire. Meaning a dirty white tank top, slippers, a fez, and his boxers. "What?! Is the cash register on fire?!"

"W… ? No! We need to get you into town, fast!"

After finding out that the money was not in danger, Stan started to think a little more rationally. "What's going on? And don't give me any of that supernatural nonsense."

"Um… " Dipper bit down on his nails, and grabbed onto his hat, gripping it tight with anxiety. He then took a breath and shoved his fist downward it frustration, as if saying; 'screw it'. "A demon just threatened everyone in Gravity Falls, saying that if we don't do what he says, we get destroyed. But now everyone is preparing to stand their their ground. And you need to get into town where it's safe... well safer."

Dipper inhaled after saying all that, and Stan just looked at him. Stan sighed, then took his glasses off and started cleaning them. "Dipper. Dipper, Dipper, Dipper… You need to stop with all this paranormal malarkey. It wears thin after so lo-" *CRASH!* "What the heck was that?!"

"It came from the kitchen." Dipper went in the direction of the kitchen, Stan shrugged and went behind him, not suspecting anything.

Dipper peaked around the doorway to the kitchen, and his eyes widen. Stan also looked, and the gruncle went pail. In the kitchen, playing with the powdered cinnamon, was a glowing, orange, phoenix. It was particularly big, but not quite as large as the others Dipper had seen, it looked adolescent, like it was a teenage firebird. It had a bright and beautiful plumage that was made out of fire, it's frame casting a soft glow throughout the entire kitchen.

The phoenix had broken through the wind, whether this was on purpose or just an unpracticed young bird's screw up, remains unseen. What struck Dipper as odd was that it had broken open a little glass jar of powdered cinnamon, and seemed to be enjoying itself with it.

The phoenix bent over and sniffed the pile of reddish-brown powder, then jerked back and sneezed. A second later it screeched happily, and gave the powder a little lick. It chirped with joy, then sniffed it again, and would you believe it like the smell so much it actually started to roll around in it?

That was the most peculiar thing Dipper seen a phoenix do. Grant it he only ever saw them on one occasion before, and they had been trying to kill him that time. Dipper crept into the kitchen, his flabbergasted gruncle didn't even noticing him going in. Dipper moved in as quietly as he could, getting closer and closer. Soon he was only a few feet away, and he quietly reached for a frying pan on the counter.

Then the phoenix's head shot around, and Dipper froze. The large bird stared at him with charcoal black eyes, its gaze unblinking and unwavering, like it was looking into Dipper's soul, daring him to do it. Then its stare down to the frying pan that was a few inches from Dipper's hand. It just kept looking there for what seemed like several minutes, then Dipper realized something, it wasn't looking at the frying pan. He followed it's line of sight, and almost laughed. It was staring at a jar of cinnamon sticks conveniently placed next to the frying pan.

This gave Dipper an idea. Slowly, ever so slowly, Dipper reach for the clear glass jar. He undid the lid, and the phoenix chirped and ruffled its feathers. Dipper undid the lid, the smell from it making the firebird screech excitedly, he then took out a stick and slowly offered it to supernatural animal. The phoenix leaned forward, suspiciously sniffing the stick, then once he decided that Dipper was alright, it took the cinnamon stick in its powerful hooked beak and started chewing on it.

Dipper watched the happy bird chew for a moment, then placed two more on the counter. The phoenix looked from them to him, then with the other cinnamon stick still in its beak, and a happy chirp, it grabbed the other two in its talons and flew out the hole in the window.

Dipper watched it leave, thinking it looked rather majestic flying away. He almost hoped the others were like that. Stan's jaw was still hanging, as he walked up behind Dipper. "So… what was that about a demon?"

"His name is Azazel, and he's trying to take over."

"Um… did he have anything to do with those loud noises about an hour ago?"

"That would have been him and Sam, an angel, fighting."

"Sam that weird looking kid you're always hanging out with?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to him?"

"Knocked out of the sky."

"And that booming voice that I had to turn up the TV to ignore?"

"That was Azazel, addressing the 'good people'"

Stan was quiet for a minute."Well… I'll go start the car."


	7. The Awakening

**A/N: Alright, Guest, the answer is yes. I actually started considering giving Mr. Insane an appearance in "Life Of An Angel" when you asked a while back in g.C.I.C.d's "Ask us anything" story. Since then I've been toying with ideas for if I could work him into my one-shots, or even this story. I can't ****GUARANTEE** **that Mr. Insane and Timotheus will make an appearance in this story, or any for that matter, but remember that I'm still keeping them in mind and if I come across a good spot to put them in I will. So to recap, keep reading and keep an eye out, they ****MIGHT** **show up, even if it's only briefly. **

_Trixie_

The demon brought Trixie kicking and screaming to a big cave in the mountains. The same cave that Sparkler had used when she infected Trixie with dark magic. Since they couldn't return everything without being asked too many questions they couldn't answer, they left it as it was. It was arranged like a house, it even had arcade games.

They set Trixie down, gently mind you, they're demons, not monsters (eue). After their work was done they left quickly, before Trixie could try to blast them. She stood up and looked around, shuddering at the memory of when she had nearly killed Dipper.

"Hello, miss Ticking Time Bomb."

Trixie heard the voice, and knew the owner. She looked, but only to face her, not to find her. On a rather impressive platform Sparkler stood with her dark red wings out, and a smug grin on her face. She said to Trixie, "Hey, best friend. I was wondering when you'd join the fun."

Trixie looked at Sparkler, her eyes smoldering. "Well let's see, you were stupid enough to learn dark magic, tried to get me to use it, AND tried to kill my friends. So the answer is, and always will be, NO!"

Sparkler made a pouty face, and said sarcastically, like she was actually hurt by Trixie's words, "Aww, now isn't that a shame? I just wanted my sister back."

That only added to Trixie's already building anger. "That ended when you made that stupid mistake. We're not sisters anymore!"

Sparkler's eye twitched. "Oh that's right, you have a new sibling now. That weird looking angel who calls himself your brother. Well guess what, Aquaring. HE'S GONE! My boyfriend killed him, and threw his skinny butt out of the sky!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT S- wait, BOYFRIEND?!"

Sparkler giggled. "Oh yeah, he showed up after your "brother" beat me, and threw me back to fairy world. He offered to help me with getting you back if I helped restore his power. He was rather straightforward, flirted with me the moment we met, and I couldn't help admire that handsome devil's charm and tactics. He even went around without a shirt on just to tease me. We kissed a day or two after we started, and he's been so sweet. He made a romantic picnic for me, with lots of spicy food, and entertainment as we watched all of those people turn on you."

Trixie placed her hand over her uneasy stomach, trying to keep her lunch down. The thought was so disgusting that it was actually making her feel sick. " Uhg, I think I threw up a little in my mouth. But I guess a fairy-devil and demon make a perfect couple. You're both twisted nut cases."

Sparkler crossed her arms, and stuck out her tongue. "You're just jealous because you're too scared to get that cutie Dipper to go out with you."

"Oh bite me, you witch!"

Sparkler grinned mischievously. "Well I wasn't thinking so much as "bite," and more along the lines of infecting you with dark magic again."

Trixie clenched her fists. "Over my cold, dead body!"

"I don't intend to let it come to that… unless I REALLY have to."

Trixie's eyes turned blue, her muscles tensed, and her blue dragonfly wings popped out on her back. Though they couldn't see, or even know it, miles away the water of whole lake was turning. Shaking with Trixie's wrath. She stared down the wicked little fairy, her body starting to glow with an aura of magic, as if the dull light of a star was coating her in azur light. As Trixie glimmered, Sparkler could feel pure magic seeping from her, crackling in the cave, and sending shivers down Sparkler's spine. For a second, the fire fairy felt a sensation she hardly ever experienced; fear.

While staring right into Sparkler's eyes, Trixie spoke, her voice simply burning with rage, "Oh and just a heads up, you have no idea how furious I am right now."

Sparkler's eyes turned black and red, and she radiated heat. "Alright."

*CRACK!* A fireball flared into existence in Sparkler's hand with a loud crack, and she hurled it at Trixie. Trixie outstretched her hand, unleashing a sudden, magic cold-snap. Ice coated everything as the fireball became no more. She then formed a light blue sphere of in her hand, and threw it at Sparkler. Sparkler flew out to the side, narrowly avoiding being blown to itty bitty fairy chunks. The orb of magic struck the wall of the cave, painting the room in a brilliant blue flash, and shaking the whole cave with a violent boom.

Sparkler vered to the left, hoping to catch Trixie off guard and ram into her. That didn't work out too well.

"BRAAWWW!" Trixie channelled all of her anger into an outward blast, and searing white light filled the cave.

Sparkler was thrown backwards. "Ahhh!" She hit the cave wall, and her wings broke.

Trixie's wings buzzed, and she shot into the air. Another orb of magic formed in her hand as she rose up, and raise her hand up to throw it at her. Before she let loose her fury, she shouted a little tribute to Sam. "I SMITE THEE!"

She then let her attack fly.

(Sam would have been so proud.)

Sparkler flinch, and braced for being blown up, but halfway to its mark, the sphere vanished, and Trixie suddenly stop in her flight, like an massive invisible hand was gripping her.

"That was impressive." A male voice ecode through the cave, and Trixie as through back by the force that gripped her. A cage of cold iron bars appeared out of the thin air, the metal going straight up from the floor to the ceiling. A door to it hung open as Trixie was flung in. The door slammed shut after she was placed inside. The water fairy got up and tried to cast a spell to escape, but she couldn't reach her that flow of energy, and when she looked up she saw the seal that canceled out a fairies magic, the same that Azazel had used last time to trap her.

She sprang to the door, being careful not to touch the cold iron. She looked through the gaps in between them, and saw that Azazel was gingerly helping Sparkler up.

The fire fairy looked ticked. "Where were you?!"

"I was here the whole time, I just thought you should deal with it alone. This is your problem after all, much more rewarding if you tackle it yourself."

Sparkler crossed her arms and turned away.

"I'm sorry. I stopped her from splattering you all over the walls, didn't I?"

After a moment of silence, Sparkler turned back around. "Fine."

"Your wings are broken. You won't be able to infect her for a few hours. How about you go rest up, and nurse your bruises. I will have a few words _he_r." He made a motion toward Trixie.

Sparkler let out an exasperated, "Fine." And turned to leave, but found that Azazel was holding onto her arm.

"One last thing." Trixie gagged as she watched Azazel kiss Sparkler. After they stop, Sparkler grinned and walked off, clearly in a much better mood.

Azazel then turned to face Trixie.

_Dipper _

Dipper ran along the shoreline of the lake, perspiration making his shirt stick to his torso, and his stamina running low. Sam's dad had given him a special job, wanting Dipper to do it because he knew about all the things Dipper had dealt with over that summer, apparently he knew about a lot of what really went on in Gravity Falls, and thought that after all of that, Dipper was the most capable.

Dipper finally made it to the docks. He wanted to stop and rest for a moment, and wait until his lungs stopped cursing his name, but he forced himself onward out over the water to the very end of the docks. He took out a piece of yellow-brown paper that Solomon Sanctuary had given to him, the last one of many, and stuck it to the one of the beams holding up the docks. The paper had a very complicated magic seal drawn on it (Blood may or may have been used), that was suppose to keep away demons to a certain extent. He was told to place those magic seals drawn on virgin paper at certain places around the edges of Gravity Falls

Dipper looked at it there, and inhaled, giving his lungs some much needed oxygen. He sat down on another one of the beams, and thought about the time he and Sam came out here and saw Christian eat a live duck. It hurt, those memories, but he still chuckled a little when he thought about how Christian had hack up water and duck feathers one second, then said "hi" the next, like nothing had happened. That was a great day.

After a few seconds Dipper took another deep breath and forced himself up. His legs felt heavy after all that running, but he knew he had to get back to the people. He marched along back to land.

When he was almost to the end of the dock, a familiar voice that he couldn't place spoke up. "I've been wondering if I'd run into one of you."

A very plain looking man was standing casually at the very end, blocking Dipper's path.

"Um hey, dude, you need to head into town, it's not safe here." Dipper tried to warn him, he did care about other people after all. After today it was almost impossible for someone living here not to know about the supernatural, and even if they were oblivious to it like his gruncle, Dipper no longer cared, he was going to tell them to get their butt to safety because there was an ancient demon on the loose.

The man was dressed mostly in black, and was completely bald. Other than that there wasn't much else to be described about his appearance, he looked plain, but seemed familiar in a way Dipper couldn't quite remember.

He tilted his head looking over Dipper. "I suppose you wouldn't recognizes me. The last time we saw each other was brief, but eventful."

Dipper suddenly got very uncomfortable. "Umm… Do I know you?"

He shook his head, "No. 'Know' implies a certain level of intimacy. We crossed only once, and you deeply _wronged _me."

Dipper didn't know what this guy was talking about, but he was creeping him out, and he still couldn't remember where he had seen him before. "Umm, yeah. I don't know what you think I did, but whatever it is, I'm sorry. Could you maybe just scooch over a bit so I can…" Dipper trailed off seeing the complete apathy in his eyes.

"I was just doing what I was told… " The man's eyes became mystified, recounting that day, and as he did the wind seem to pick up around them both, swirling small bits of dust and debris about. "We were to take you to Azazel, then you made that Power snap, and crush us all."

NOW Dipper remembered, and he started to panic. This was Caw. He was a lesser demon who had tried to take them to Azazel when he had found out that they were looking into the imps. Dipper had hit a demon who was trying to take Mabel and Trixie, he had gotten mad, and hit Dipper. That had been all of their undoing. When Sam saw him attack Dipper, he went absolutely BERSERK, defeating them all. (My other story: Life Of An Angel. Chp 5)

Caw chuckled, he could see Dipper's panic. "You put it together." The demon's eyes began glowing purple. "You can't imagine how HUMILIATING that was!"

Dipper suddenly found himself doubling over in pain, it felt like someone was grabbing his intestines and twisting. Caw walked up to the boy lying on the ground, and kicked him. Adding, "I can't stand you humans. These physical, flawed, _stinking_ bodies of yours… are disgusting." He lifted Dipper up, then proceeded to beat him repeatedly. "I will give you this though, they let you savor all those little _emotions. _They let you get all close and personal." He was taking his time, the psycho was enjoying it, and he knew the kid wasn't going anywhere. "You want to make a man's throat swell with a thought0 and cause him to suffocate, bingo, you've got it no problem, but when you actually _choke _the life out of him, you get to feel the whole whole thing while it happens."

"What!?" Dipper's eyes swelled as he thought about what he was implying.

"Relaxes. That's not what's in store for you." He dropped Dipper flat on his butt, he looked away from him and his gaze became distant, as he circled Dipper like a vulture swirling around a corpse. Seeing that he wasn't looking at him, Dipper started to reach into his pocket for something Sam's father had given him, while Caw continued speaking, his voice rather plain. "You must be something special, you know that? To be able to send a warrior angel into a rage like that when he sees you in danger… "

Dipper slowly pulled out a vial full of exorcised salt. The braced himself to throw it all in Caw's face, but Caw stamped his foot down on Dipper's arm, HARD. Dipper felt like his forearm would be broken in two underneath the force Caw put into it, and the vial slip from his fingers and fell through a gap in the docks, and sloshed down into the water. Caw added cruelly, "But I quite frankly don't see it."

Dipper was lifted up, shouting out, "Wait! Don't-" And was thrown into the water, washing away his hat from him as he sunk down and drenching him through his clothes. He stood back up, but Caw was standing in the water too, and reached out and grabbed Dipper by the hair, holding him under. Demons are very strong.

Dipper struggled against him more and more over the next minute as his lung started to burn. Then Caw lifted him out of the water, and Dipper let the fresh air sooth his lungs. Dipper was naturally grateful, he even considered thanking him, until he saw Caw's eyes. They were apathetic, without a feeling in the world. He didn't let him up as an act of mercy, he simply wanted to make it last longer. He plunged Dipper back in the water.

Over the next few minutes Caw repeated the process, keeping him under water for longer periods of times, and shortening the time Dipper could breath. On the third breath, Dipper barely had time to take a single gulp of air.

_This is it!_ Dipper thought while the burning in his chest got worst. _I'm going to die here! I'm not going to be able to avenge Sam, I'm not going to be able to protect those people! I'm useless! _If Dipper had been on land, the tears would have started rolling. _What the heck is wrong with me!? I'm just pathetic! A loser! Why do I always do this?! Why do I always have to poke my nose in other people's business!? I ruin everything! I'm not a hero!_

_Dipper! Yes you ARE! _

Dipper was stunned for a moment_,_ he could have sworn he heard Sam, in his head at least. It remained to be seen if this was some kind of spiritual thing, or if he was hallucinating from lack of oxygen. Then he heard Sam again. _MABEL! Think about Mabel! _

_M-Mabel?... MABEL! _Fiery wrath erupted in Dipper's stomach, he gabbed onto the hand the demon was holding him with, and he struggled harder against Caw's grip with restored vigor, to the point where his scalp actually started to bleed. If he failed, if he died here, he wouldn't be able to see his sister again, he would have to leave Mabel, and that thought filled him with so much fury that he wanted to obliterate Caw for trying to make it happen. In his rage tears began to flow underwater. _Mabel!_

Then he saw it, or rather her. A phantasmal girl in the water. Her image should have been blurry, but Dipper saw her perfectly, like he was seeing her in his mind. She was dressed in white robes that flowed and drifted in the current along with her blond hair. She seemed to be holding something in her hand.

She smiled as she watched Dipper continue struggling. It wasn't a cruel smile, as if she was enjoying his plight, it was like she was impressed by Dipper's valor. She pressed two fingers against her lips, then pressed those fingers to Dipper's lips, and the burning in Dipper's chest vanished, like she had breathed fresh air into him. She then grinned, and placed the thing she had been guarding in Dipper's hand, his fingers curling around its shaft, and it's size seemed to change in his hands while he did so. Then she vanished, whatever happened now was up to Dipper.

Dipper didn't know what just happened, but he groped his new gift in his hands, it seemed to have a handle, and… was that a sheath?

He grabbed the sheath, and pulled back on the handle. A flash of blinding royal blue light burst out of the scabbard, and he swung it up, cutting straight through the forearm of the arm Caw was holding his hair with. That part of the arm that was cut off exploded in purple light, and purple light streamed from the wound on his arm as he fell back, screaming in pain.

Dipper came up, taking in new air. He didn't know what was going on, only that he was saved for now, but still being 12, he added, "Yeah! You want some more of that, Sucker?!"

Dipper, you idiot.

Caw went into a rage now that Dipper, a pathetic human, had not only wounded him, but _taunted_ him. "AHHHHHRR!" He bolted at Dipper, intending to crush the life from him.

"OH CRUD!" In his fear, Dipper acted on instinct, and raised his weapon, pointing it straightforward, then he lunged at Caw.

"ACk…" The weapon went into Caw, and he exploded in purple light that blinding Dipper, then fell back on the docks. When Dipper could see again, he saw that the imprint of Caw's torso was burnt into the wood, complete with massive wings spread behind him.

Breathing deeply as the adrenaline subsided, Dipper looked at the weapon in his hand. It was a sword. Not a _normal_ sword, naturally. It looked like royal blue flames had been condensed into a solid shape, forming the blade, and that blade had been attached to a regular sword hilt. It looked like an angel-blade, only more intense than most of them, casting bring light around him. It should be noted that it was just the right size for Dipper.

"What?"

_Sam _

"Ugg…"

Sam rolled over, the searing pain in his side. He wasn't sure what was going on, but when he saw the orange flowers around him, he relaxed and lost himself their splendor. He didn't care that he couldn't remember what had happened at the moment, he just looked at the flowers, feeling content and happy. And while he's lying there, peacefully oblivious to the last few hours or how he got like that, slowly, ever so slowly, the memories come back to him. "Oh no!"

He jumps up, and almost collapsed back down from the pain in his side. He looked at the wound on the side of his left torso, Azazel had cut through his shirt, but for some reason it had only left a nasty bruise in the shape of a cut.

Sam took a breath as his left eye started to glow with emerald green light, and his right hand glowed with in. He placed his hand on his side, and ran it along the length of the injury, almost like he was wiping it off him. As his hand passed over it, the mark healed instantly, and Sam stood without pain. He admired at his handiwork, until something occurred to him. _Wait. How did I know how to do that? _

He had healing powers, but the knowledge to fix an injury of that like that was out of his reach. It was like information had clicked in his brain, and more memories and power were coming with it.

**A/N: New icon was a gift from gravityfaller302. Thank you very much for it, and I hope you liked this chapter. **


	8. The History

Azazel walked around the circular iron cage Trixie was trapped in, slowly going around her in a clockwise direction. He hadn't said a word to her yet, he just kept going around with a small smile.

Trixie was being seriously creeped out by this. He just kept going around, not saying anything. Each time he went around her anger built a little more, and after the fifth time he passed her, she burst out, "Would you stop doing THAT!"

Azazel looked at her as he kept walking around, "Doing what?"

"That! Circling me like a buzzard. It's creepy."

Azazel broke out in a mad grin and laughed. "Alright, I'll stop. But you need to loosen up."

Now that made Trixie furious. "You helped Sparkler try to infect me with dark magic, sicked the townspeople on me, and FLIPPING BEAT UP SAMMY! Don't you DARE tell me to loosen up!"

Azazel looked at her, curiously, like her outburst hadn't affected him in anyway. "Point taken."

Trixie slouched down in her prison. "Why are you even here?"

"Do you mean that in the philosophical sense of "why do we exist," or in the literal of "why am I HERE?'" The 'are you serious' face Trixie gave him told him all he needed to know. "Oh, I'm here because I would like to talk, why else?"

Trixie said as rude as she could, "Talk about what?"

Azazel smiled pleasantly, ignoring her impolite tone. "Myself, naturally. And that's not just narcissism. What do you know about me, Trixie?"

"You're crazy, rude, arrogant, vain, violent, dating Sparkler, and I hate your guts."

Azazel was a little irritated by her choice of words, but let it slide. "Well…..that wasn't very nice. I was talking about my history. What do you know about me from before I came to Gravity Falls?" Looking in Trixie's dark eyes he found the answer. "Nothing huh? Well get comfortable, I'm going to tell you my story."

Trixie groaned long and loud, while she was here she might as well be a pain. Azazel just rolled his eyes, and began. "Thousands of years ago I walked this, and other worlds. I was grand, I was magnificent! I looked down upon the mud-monkeys, naturally. And I taught them the art of warfare, though I question if it can really be called that; All I did was teach them that if you have a pointy stick, you can easily beat someone without a pointy stick, if a lot of you have a pointy stick, you can easily beat one person with a pointy stick, and when you use strategy, you can beat a whole army of people with pointy sticks."

Trixie groaned again, and Azazel stuck out his tongue at her as he continued, "I also taught humans how to make and use makeup."

0.0 "Wait. What?"

"You heard me. Trust me, it's way more evil than it sounds.

"...I guess it kind of makes sense."

He gave her a wink. "See? I knew you'd like this story."

"Hey, I'm still going to laugh when Sammy guts you."

Azazel looked at her for a moment, looking lost in thought and almost… 'afraid.' Her phrase of words struck a chord in him. Looking her over, he said, somewhat uncertainly, "He's not coming back. At least not anytime soon."

Trixie saw that spark of fear, a weakness she could exploit. She grinned maliciously, playing off that uncertainty. "You want to bet?"

Azazel remained quiet for a moment, then he spat at her, venom in his words. "What do you know?!" He shook it off. "Anyway, continuing with my story. As they learned what I taught them, they began to relish the power they could exert over men, and corruption spread through the whole world. The pain they caused was everywhere. They waged bloody wars, they deceived and used one another, the giants ate all the bounty of the harvest and when it ran out, they started eating the people. And when I looked down upon their plight, I laaauuughed."

Trixie cringed, frozen with a mix of shock and disgust.

Azazel grinned again when she saw her expression. "Yep, that was aaallllll _me. _But alas, it wasn't to last forever. The suffering of humanity on that scale, though entertaining, certainly, It did implore the attention of our Eternal Dad. He sent down one of the four archangels of the throne, Raphael, to smote me and bind me within a prison of his own design. To which the archangel of healing was more than happy to do. He and his brothers had seen the anguish I caused and fed, and heard the cries of the human race, at this point their rage was ready to boil over. Raphael dragged me from the worlds, and gave me the worst thrashing I've ever experienced, then bound me in a pocket dimension he had made in the desert."

Trixie noted sarcastically, "Wow! Big shocker! The bad guy bit off more than he could chew, and got his butt kicked. Classic bedtime story."

Once again the devil was irritated. "I spent over 7000 years in complete darkness! Do you have any idea what that's like? Even for an immortal, it's terrible. And that's not even the worst part. I tried to sleep to pass the time, put myself in a kind of 'trance,' but I always, ALWAYS had nightmares about the God awful green light! Raphael's light!"

"Serves you right."

Azazel facepalmed himself, thinking he should have seen that coming, and saying, "Do you know why I do this, Trixie?"

"Something about you being an arrogant prick."

Azazel's eye twitched erratically, Trixie was really doing an excellent job of wearing down his patients, but he sucked it up for now, and gave her another smile and a wink. "Well, yes. That is more or less why I did it in the beginning, but I'm referring to why I'm doing it NOW. What do you know?"

"...I don't follow."

"I'm mean do you know what I've been through while I _lived_ in this world, trapped in a human body with none of my memories or powers? When I escaped and incarnated."

"...Nothin. Sorry."

He nodded his head, "That's what I thought. I think you'll find this part of my story invokes a little more sympathy."

Trixie stuck out her tongue."Good luck with that, dude."

"Ehem." Azazel cleared his throat and stretched, looking like he was warming up for the tale, though this was only for the theatrical purpose purpose, he didn't actually have to do either. "You see about fourteen years ago, a witch and a sorcerer were invaluable in my escape from my prison, and I was born onto them. Unfortunately… they wised up. They started to fear the devil they helped bring into the world, and the retribution they might face if I were to do what I did last time. So when I was a few months old, they dumped me at the doorstep of an orphanage in Gravity Falls. Cliche, I know. But that's how it went down. I grew up in that orphanage."

"What happened to it?"

"I accidentally burnt it down after they closed it and it was abandoned. But that's irrelevant. The orphanage was run by an old woman, my 'nana.'" Now THAT wasn't something Trixie hadn't expected to hear. "She was close to all the children, but particularly so with Little Me. She was there for me since the day she first picked me up as a toddler. She knew _I'd_ probably never be taken in, so she looked after me personally. She loved me no matter what I did, and always pushed me to do better while still being who I was. I was energetic, mischievous, and a little bit of a bully growing up, but she got most of that last bit out of me." He ran his hand over the goat horns that curved along the side of his head, and laughed. "Oh, if only she could see me now. She's have a heart attack seeing that her "Little Devil" had grown a pair of horns."

A moment later, that happiness the devil had shown faded away, and he looked sad, feeling those memories stab at his heart. He wasn't even paying attention to Trixie anymore. "Nana… I miss you."

Trixie hadn't seen that coming. She considered if this was a trick, but seeing him look so sad… "What happened to her?"

Azazel realized his position, and straightened himself up, removing any sign of _weakness. _He continued. "She was strong, but she was still very old. She had gotten most of the help she needed from the townspeople, but as I said, she was old. Because the orphanage was a government run facility, they took note of her age and deemed her unfit to run it, forcing her to retire. Since there was no one around to fill her position, it had to be closed down, sending away the remaining children, including me. She would have taken me with her, but she barely had enough energy to keep an eye on a growing boy, and because of her age, even if she could, she wouldn't have been allowed to legally adopt me. Because she didn't have any family left, there weren't very many places she could go, and she ended up having to retire at the Oregon coast. If you know what the weather is like over there, then you know that it is _cold_, _dark_, and _wet_. Under those conditions her health suffered, and she continually got sick. I had managed to escape from the people who had come to take me away, and eventually made it to where I had found out she lived. But i-it was too late. She had contracted influenza, and died by the time I reached her."

Azazel stopped, and tried to calm himself down. He had this 'pain' inside his chest, and it hurt. It took something powerful to cut that deep into an immortal, and that memory were more than strong enough. He brushed those emotions aside, and a moment later he was his normal self. He looked right into Trixie's eyes, through the iron bars of her cage, and said, "That's my story, what do you all think of me now?"

"...I, I don't know what to say. This is going to be really rare for you to hear me say this to you, but I'm so sorry about that Azazel."

Azazel smirked, adding, "Well I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now."

Trixie broke away eye contact, looking at the and refusing to meet his maze. She muttered under her breath, "The one time I try to be nice to him and I get a sarcastic remark."

Azazel clapped his hands over his mouth, shouting, "I AM VERY SENSITIVE TO SOUND WAVES, TRIXIE! And I was only being HALF sarcastic. You reminded me a little of Nana when you said you felt sorry for me."

Trixie looked directly into his eye eyes, her own seemed to be wet, like tears had danced on them for a second. "I feel sorry for you because I lost someone close to me as well. M-my mom. She got really sick and she passed. I know how it feels to lose someone like that, it's not fun at all."

This was normally the part where Sam would put his arm around Trixie, and try to comfort her, but he couldn't this time. Azazel seemed to look right through her, his eyes glazed over, he seemed to be contemplating something very deeply. He finally said, "…Get together all the things that remind you of her. I use an old blanket Nana used to tuck me in with, fresh bread because she always smelled liked it, and wildflowers from a field we used to picnic in. Even if the memories hurt, do it. It makes it feel like they're by you."

Trixie gapped for a second, then grinned. "You know, if it wasn't for you being a bad guy, I bet you would be a nice dude."

"Don't count on it. If you ever tell anyone I said something so 'gushy,' I will spew sulfurous hell-fire everywhere."


End file.
